Trapped
by PhoenixLament89
Summary: A short story for those who like the confined spaces genre... WARNING: SLASH, MxM. DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE


Tony...

This was definitely not the best day of his life, Tony decided. He shifted uncomfortably: - something beneath him was digging into his shoulder and he just couldn't seem to get comfortable. Though comfortable was a relative term, when you were bruised and battered and buried under tons of rubble. Still, he was alive and more or less undamaged, which was all that really mattered.

"What the hell are you doing now?" Gibbs' voice sounded close by his ear. He could feel his boss's warm breath against the side of his neck, and he could barely suppress a shiver.

"Yeah, well, you're no lightweight, boss. Maybe if you weren't on top of me..."

There was really no answer to that, so it came as no surprise when Gibbs said nothing. There was just the warm, soft, brush of his breath against Tony's cheek. Tony moved again, trying to find a more comfortable spot. Something shifted in the rubble above them and dirt rained down on his upturned face. Tony froze.

"Uh-huh." Gibbs' knowing exclamation was as good as an "I told you so."

"Sorry boss!" Tony said softly.

"You talk a lot," Gibbs said. "You okay now?"

"Still nervous, I guess..." Tony shivered, knowing that he tended to talk too much when his life was in danger. How the hell had he got into this situation? Easy. Gibbs had saved his life.

They had been hunting a terrorist in the miles of service tunnels in the sub-basements of Bethesda Naval Hospital. No cell-phone signal way down here, of course. Then Tony had made the mistake of having a grenade thrown at him. In that split second before the explosion had gone off, Gibbs had slammed into him, knocking him backwards off the walkway into the depths below. He had hit the floor hard, with Gibbs on top of him, instinctively pushing him close to the wall. Then the whole world had shattered around them.

He must have blanked out for a moment, for the next thing he was aware of was lying on his back with something, _someone_, warm and heavy, directly on top of him. The darkness around him was absolute. He moaned softly, and pushed at the weight, finding out immediately that he was trapped, and that from the waist down he couldn't move an inch.

"That isn't going to happen!" Gibbs' voice was close to his ear. "There's wreckage pinning us down. A lot of it! And a big damn beam across my back that probably saved both our lives." His tone changed. "Are you hurt?"

"I don't think so..." Tony faltered, trying to gather his shredded thoughts together. "You okay boss?"

"Yeah. We were damned lucky," Gibbs said. "Most of the blast was directed upwards. The walkway came down on top of us, and sheltered us from the worst of the wreckage as the wall collapsed." Gibbs gave another sigh; a whisper of softness against his cheek. He was remarkably calm, considering their predicament. "There must be a ton of rubble to dig through before we can expect a rescue, so make yourself comfortable, DiNozzo. It's going to be a while..."

Tony shivered. He felt as if the dark was pressing in against him. No matter how much he tried, he could see nothing in the darkness. Not even Gibbs, so close to him. It was getting hard to breathe. He knew it was, and he tried to suck air in deeply; it smelled of dust, and the chemical tang of the explosives.

Somewhere, above him, the rubble shifted, and fine particles drifted across his face. He felt his breath hitch in panic, and then he was instinctively reacting, struggling against the weight above him, sobbing in terror, his latent claustrophobia blossoming out of control...

"No, Tony! No... Listen to me..." A voice penetrated the fog of terror that enclosed him. Strong arms around him, holding him, gripping his shoulders. "Tony!" Gibbs' voice in that tone, so close to him, cut through the panic. When Gibbs spoke like that, nobody ignored him.

"Boss..." The response was ingrained in him after years of working with Gibbs.

"That's it. Calm down... Breathe..." Tony automatically did as he was told, used to obeying Gibbs and his panic began to ease. Gibbs was warm strength, solid and reassuring. His presence steadied the younger man, like nothing else could.

"Sorry boss! I... I panicked a bit. I don't like small, dark places much." He could feel his breathing slow, the terror recede.

"You think!" Tony felt the vibration of Gibbs' chest above him. A very firm, manly chest, he noted irreverently. Gibbs' breath whispered against his cheek again, warm and alive. The older man rested his head against Tony's shoulder. The almost-intimacy of the gesture made the tightness in Tony's own chest finally ease. He could trust Gibbs with some of his past.

"When I was a kid, I was accidentally locked in a closet once. Ever since then, I've been a little claustrophobic..." Easy to tell the half-truth, to conceal the years of terror that had made up his childhood, but not so easy to conceal the shiver.

Perhaps something still lingered. Hands gently cupped the sides of his face. He could almost see in his mind, Gibbs' blue eyes staring intently into his.

"You. Will. Not. Panic. You hear me, Tony?"

"Yeah, boss." No denying Gibbs.

They settled into a not entirely comfortable silence, just the sound of each other's breathing to fill the silence. Tony tried to think of something... anything... to distract him from the darkness surrounding him. Gibbs gave a small sigh, close to his ear and Tony sensed his weight shift a little. Then he felt the warmth of Gibbs' cheek brushing against his as the older man rested his head close to Tony.

He was so very close. Even in Tony's wildest dreams, he had never imagined Gibbs being on top of him. The closest they had ever been was when Gibbs had helped him to the car once, when he had twisted his ankle playing basketball with - and questioning - a group of marines. Oh yeah, and that time Gibbs had put him down when demonstrating how a marine kills.

Gibbs smelled of coffee and sawdust, with a hint of something that might be Wal-Mart shampoo. Trust Gibbs to be practical and efficient without being extravagant. It was a distinctively Gibbs sort of smell, and Tony found it strangely intimate.

He had fantasized about his boss, in his more desperate moments. When he was drunk. When he was feeling lonely and sorry for himself. When he allowed himself to dream about men, rather than women. Generally Tony kept a tight rein on his bisexuality and confined himself to women, but there was a wicked little corner of his mind that loved the idea of being swept away in the arms of a powerful, silver haired man whose smile meant everything...

Yeah, alright, he had a secret thing for Gibbs. Something he tried not to think about, because Gibbs was his boss and off limits and oh yeah, 100 percent heterosexual. Though that didn't stop Tony from jumping through hoops to gain the man's approval...

And strangely, there were always more hoops...

Maybe it was the fear motivating him, but the closeness of the man began to affect the young agent in the most embarrassing way possible. He realized that he was developing a hard on. Desperately, Tony tried to think about cold showers and paperwork and just about anything except Gibbs on top of him, so strong and warm and close and...

"DiNozzo?" Gibbs sounded surprised. "What the hell?"

"Um... Sorry boss." Tony was suddenly glad of the darkness, because at least Gibbs couldn't see his blush or the longing in his eyes. However, there was no mistaking the embarrassing evidence of his arousal, which was pressing insistently against his boss. Somewhere against his belly, Tony guessed.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Gibbs growled into his ear. Tony didn't know what to say, and worse, he couldn't gauge what Gibbs thought of him, though he could probably guess.

"Uh, not really," he said lamely. His erection pretty much said it all. The only thing that came to mind was a movie reference, surprise, surprise. "Is that a gun in your pocket or are you happy to see me?" If he said that to Gibbs, he wouldn't get out of this place alive! He wished that he could be anywhere else right now. Or that the floor could open up beneath him. Anywhere, rather than pressed up against Leroy Jethro Gibbs in an all too intimate position.

*****

Gibbs...

This was turning out to be the day of a thousand surprises. His suspect had turned out to be far more prepared than Gibbs gave him credit for, and he had ended up being blown up, yet again. It had surprised the hell out of him that he had survived more or less intact. He was bruised by falling rubble, but the walkway had fallen at an angle across the two men, sheltering them from the worst of the wall collapse. And the soft landing he had - yeah, that had helped, when he found himself on top of Tony. The yielding body beneath him was almost comfortable.

However, the biggest surprises had come from DiNozzo. He hadn't known that his young subordinate had claustrophobia, though admittedly, their present situation would have scared most men. Yes that was natural enough. But most people didn't react to a close brush with death by becoming aroused. Did they? Well, perhaps they did, though it had never been his particular kink.

So danger gave DiNozzo a hard on, did it? In all honesty, he hadn't thought DiNozzo was wired that way. But what other explanation could there be? Was it something else? Was it because Tony liked men? Now that would be a surprise, and one he had never expected. The young agent was always claiming some conquest or other of the opposite sex. Was it all talk? Was Tony more open minded than he led his co-workers to believe? And how was Gibbs supposed to react to that? Food for thought.

Well he could try talking about it. It wasn't like he could avoid the situation, what with Tony's erection poking him impressively in the belly.

"Come here often?" DiNozzo made a choking sound and Gibbs suppressed a grin. Tony had always been easy to tease. He shouldn't enjoy it as much as he did, but he loved making the young agent squirm. Metaphorically speaking. Anything more than that wasn't an option. No matter how warm and yielding and...open to possibilities, the young agent apparently was.

A tiny, warped part of his mind wondered briefly what it would be like to take things further with Tony. A dangerous thought. It sent a brief, traitorous twitch to his own arousal.

Perhaps fortuitously, a sound echoed somewhere above them. People. Apparently the sound of the explosion had attracted someone's attention.

"Down here!" he yelled.

"Boss?" McGee's voice. Gibbs felt himself relax a fraction, some of the tension leaving him as he realized rescue was close. Gibbs realized that something else had relaxed too, pretty much simultaneously with the sound of McGee's shout. He found himself oddly disappointed.

Perhaps DiNozzo was too. He heard the smallest of sighs. Food for thought, indeed.


End file.
